Dancing Stars
by novice novel writer
Summary: Steven X Pearl romantic rst Book in the non-connected series: Gleaming Gems. Requested by This story was requested by JACK-SEPTIC-EYE. Check out her/his page.;D
1. Dance Request

Dancing Stars

Steven's seventeen in this fanfic.

POV: Steven; Scene: Temple

"Pearl!" Garnet shouted from the Warp Pad.

"Wait!" Pearl practically broke her neck trying to get the pad. "I'm coming with."

"No. I need you to stay with Steven."

"What?!" I objected. "Why?"

"Because last we left you alone, you threw a party."

"True, but that was six months ago."

"It doesn't matter. Pearl, make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

"No problem Garnet. Right Steven?" Pearl elbowed me.

I stifle my pride. "Yes Pearl."

"Alright, Warp Out.!" They went off.

"Alright Steven, I'm in charged. So-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's forget for a second, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Could you teach me how the Ball Room Dance?"

Pearl was surprised at my request. Then she started to smile. "Sure. But why?"

"I wanted the take Connie to a old fashion dance at the theater house."

Her smile faded. "[disappointed]Sure, why not."

"Come don't be mad. Tell you what, we'll use Rose's room.

Pearl could barely contain herself.

"[gleeful]Okay!"

2 hours later... Rose's room

"Good job Steven. You mastered the twirl perfectly."

"Well, I got the perfect teacher."

She began to blush. "Oh, your just saying that."

"I'm serious."

"Well that's the basics of it."

"Thanks again."

"It's nothing."

"Do you want to go in the living room?"

"Sure."

We both got up at the time, & tripped over each other, then land on the soft clouds of the floor.

I opened my eyes to find that I was kissing Pearl on the lips.

;)


	2. Stop Wineing

**POV: Pearl; Scene: Rose's room**

It was an open mouth kiss. And it was magical. What was only 15 seconds felt like hours, & I wanted it to last forever.

But Steven had to breath. So I break the kiss. We stared at each other, blushing.

"[stammering]Steven...I-I..." I began the cry, struggling for the words.

"It's okay. Stop crying Pearl."

"I'm sorry.[sniffle] It's just that, I was afraid that you were going to hate for do that."

"Pearl." Steven stood up, & grabbed my hands, & pulled me up. Then he Hugged me tightly. "I could never hate you."

I began to cry in his embrace. Steven was right. Nothing I could would make him hate me. He always knows what to say to cheer me up.

"Thank you."

 **2 days later...**

I was drinking wine while reading a romantic novel called _Last Dance_ _._ I was middle of a love scene when I started to hear arguing from outside. I went to check it out. It was Steven and Connie.

"You didn't have to beat the guy up!"

"Well _he_ shouldn't started hitting on you!"

" I don't care! We were in a fancy restaurant."

"So _I'm_ suppose to letting this guy make goo goo eyes at you?! The guy was on a date himself!"

"No! That's not what I'm saying. Know what, talk to me when you learn to control your temper!"

She walked off. I see Steven punching the wall then walking in. I rush back to the couch.

"[monotone]Oh, yeah Pearl."

I act has if I didn't know. "What's wrong?"

"Connie & I broke up." He flops on the couch. I scoot closer to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I really wasn't. I was kind of happy of that. "Tell what happened."

"First." He grabbed the bottle of wine & poured into one of the cup on the table. "[sarcastic]Cheers to Friday."

"You know Garnet kill you if she found out."

"Oh stop 'wine'-ing. Because she ain't going to find out. Right?"

He was right. He knew I wouldn't tell. "[sigh]Right."

*Glass clinking*


	3. The Dance of her dreams of

**POV: Steven; Scene: Living Room**

I was pretty drunk. Pearl was on the border line.

"[slurring] I don't get her problem. What if someone was making eyes at someone you love?"

Pearl sighed."[sarcastic]I don't know. I have no idea how that feels."

"Sorry."

"It okay."

"But you understand how I feel. It makes you furious."

I looked at Pearl. Tears started to form from her eyes. I saw this conversation was causing her pain. Pain that she keep inside of her. I didn't want to see her like this. I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"[whimpers]Steven?" Pearl looked up, blushing.

"Come, let's dance." I walked her over to the door. I opened Rose's room. I turned the background into a ballroom. Changed Pearl clothes into a blue dress with ocean waves at the bottom.

"Steven, it beautiful." I put my finger to her mouth.

"No words, just dance."

 **5 minutes later...**

I twirled her in the air.

"Whoooa!" She yelled.

I flew in, catching her in mid-air. Slowly, I descended to the ground.

"[giggling]Oh, Steven."

"See, isn't it fun without the others?"

"[laughs] I guess."

We started to stare at each Pearl leaned in kissed me on the mouth. I didn't refuse it. It last 10 seconds.

"I love you so much Steven."

"I love you too."

Her clothes began to glow & dissolve into light. She stood upright, & pushed on the ground. Her body laid on top of me.


	4. Second Chances

**POV: Pearl; Scene: Rose's room**

I awaken. My vision is blur, but I make out that I'm in Rose's room. I'm on a bed. My body feels cold. I look at my self to see that my clothes are gone. I sit up, trying to remember what happened.

 _'I was reading.'_ I thought to myself. _'Steven & I drank some wine. We started dancing, Then we...' _I began to blush. I looked behind me, Steven was there, his clothes were next to him.

"Oh My God! We'd-!"

"Yes." He said, sitting up. Looking away so I could make myself descent. I phased my clothes on.

"I'm clothed, Steven." He slowly turned his head towards. "I'll leave to let you to get dressed." I say walking out of the room.

 **10 minutes later...**

We sat at the counter in the kitchen, no one said a word. I thinking of what to say to Steven. I decide to start with what my heart wanted to know.

"Steven?" He started to at me. "Did yo- Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"More than anything, Pearl."

 _' So far, so good.'_ "Okay, next: Was I good?" I blushed getting the words out.

He began blushed."It-you felt amazing."

"If you go back, what would change?"

"Maybe not so much wine[chuckle]."

"Would you-" He got up & hugged me.

"Stop worrying much." He kissed my gem. "Although I think it makes you cute."

I began to cry. I just let everything in my body go. My tears. My sadness. My joy. I let it all go in his embrace. He looked down at smiling.

"Nothing you do could make me love you any less. I'll always love you the same."

"But if Amethyst, or worst, even Garnet finds out, we coul-" He stop me with a kiss.

"They won't find out."

He leaned in to kiss, but we jumped back when we heard the Warp Pad.

"What's going on?" We said nervously.

"We had to search the mountains with no luck."

"Well, that's too bad."

"What's y'all doing?"

"Oh nothing. Pearl was teaching me to Ball Room dance."

"Boring." Amethyst moans.

"Hmmm." Garnet, motionless, stared at us. "Don't something I wouldn't do."

 _'Too late.'_ I promised myself I wouldn't mess up I wouldn't do nothing. To mess up my second chance at love.


	5. Amethyst won't let go

**POV: Steven; Scene: Boardwalk**

I was walking to the Big Donut with Amethyst, who insisted on coming along. She always tried to date me when I was dating Connie. When she found out that we broke up, she has been more eager to get me to go out with her. It infuriated Pearl when Amethyst but I/we do anything because couldn't tell them that we were dating.

[sigh]

I Began to think about Pearl. Her hair like gold. Eyes like glass. That night I was drunk began to play again in my mind. I began to blush.

"Steven?" Amethyst, smiling, stared at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Did that something happened do with me." She winked.

"No. I-It's nothing."

That's when she pulled me into an alley & pushed me against the wall of a building.

"Then why wouldn't you look me in the eye?"

"Not this again. Amethyst, get off me now!" But she only leaned in closer.

"Kiss me Steven."

"No!"

"Come on. You're not dating anyone."

 _'I'm dating Pearl.'_ I wanted to say. I couldn't tell Amethyst that. She used that against me to make me date her. I only tell her what I could.

"There's someone else."

"Who?! It's not Lapis because she isn't from recon for another month."

"I'm not telling."

"Well..." She kisses on the mouth. Amethyst won't let go. Her grip on me was impossible to get off. "...She doesn't have to know." I pushed her on to the another wall. I stormed off.

 **5 Minutes later...**

"Come on Steven." Amethyst apologizing for the 100th time. "I said I was sorry." She grabbed my arm. "Please, talk to me."

I turned & jerked my arm out of her hands. "[yelled]You know what I wanted! You can't speak to me, look at me, or anything unless I tell otherwise! YOU fuck yourself big time! You feel me?!"

She began to cry. She looked in shame.

"[whimper]Got it, Steven."

"Now go home an wait for me at the door."

She didn't speak a word & walked back.


	6. How I feel(Pearl)

**POV: Pearl; Scene: Pearl's room**

 **Sorry there was a file mix-up.**

 **My bad.**

I sit in my room in the temple. I can't help but to smile. I finally found somebody that loves me back. My heart beats for Steven. My body belongs to him & him alone nothing in the galaxy can't stop that. I know he feels the same.

 _'What's taking him so long?'_ I could help to wonder was taking Steven so long just to go get doughnuts. I decided to go see for myself. When walked outside, I saw Amethyst, but not Steven. She facing the ocean. I walked to her side.

"Amethyst, where's St-" I paused when I saw her tears. "Amethyst, what happened?!"

she just shook her head.

"Amethyst, tell me!"

She shook her head again.

"Tell me now!"

She finally spoke. "[whimpers]Just don't tell Steven I told you."

"Fine. Just tell me."

She told everything about what happened. I wanted to hit her when told she kissed Steven. She been at this half a year now. But wanted to hit Steven even more after she told what he said.

" _Steven_ should have never said that to you! He knows how sensitive you are."

"No, no no! It's alright.I deserved it. I should never forced him to kiss me. It's my fault he doesn't love me." She began to burst into tears again.

"Amethyst?" I stretched out my hand to her shoulder, but she embraced me with hug.

"[crying]Why doesn't he love me?! Why?!"

 _'Because he's with me.'_ I wanted to say. But I couldn't tell her. So, I lied. "Maybe he's ready for dating you yet."

"He said there's someone else."

"Did he say who?" I said worried.

"No" I sighed to myself. "Thank you for talking to me, Pearl. _You're_ one of the few people I can _t_ _rust_."

I felt guilty after she that. I was lying to her to her face.

 _'I'm going to get_ Steven _for this.'_ I said in my mind.

"You, better get in the house before Steven gets mad, Pearl."

"Ooh, trust me, Steven better get back before I get mad."

{Both laughing}

"Come get in the house. I'll talk to Steven."

 **1 hour later... In Pearl's room**

 **"Steven!"** I yelled. "Why did you said that to Amethyst?!"

"She was trying kiss me, even _after_ I told her no!"

"You didn't have saying that. She apologized like 1000 times."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Amethyst told me."

"What?!"

"I pried the information out of her."

"You needed to mind your own business!"

"You needed to control your temper!"

"Do you know how stressful it is when your love someone when someone else tries to make moves!"

"Yes, I do!"

We stared at each other. Then we rushed into each others arms, kissing each other deeply.

Steven broke the kiss. "Sorry I yelled."

"I'm sorry too. Let's go somewhere more private." I said, with the fear of being caught by the others."

"Rose's room? Are you just want to talk?"

"And other things." I blushed as he kissed my neck. "[giggles]Stop. That tickles."

"You know I think your cute when you want me badly." My blush grew brighter. He picked me up bridal style. "Come on. Let's go have that 'talk'."

 **Remember two things, Review: try to keep it positive & I take story request for Steven universe.**

 **About one/two more chapters to go.**

 **;)**


	7. Caught(Steven)

**POV: Steven; Scene: Living Room**

I walk out of Rose's room, with Pearl's arms wrapped around my neck. She talked me into carrying her on my back. She was talking about our future together.

"When do you think we should tell them?" She asked.

"Maybe in two years? Well tell when the time comes."

"[Garnet's voice] What is it that you need two years to tell me?"

I froze in shock, as I turn to my left, I see Garnet leaning on the counter.

"Ummm..." I searched for a lie.

"It was this dance routine that he's working on." Pearl saved me.

"Mhm. Right." Garnet said, not convinced by the lie."Quick question; Why is Pearl's arms around your neck?"

"S-she hurt her leg dance." I quickly answered.

"Well, keep lying if you want," Garnet walking towards the temple. "but you'll tell eventually. Pearl, I need to talk to you after this."

She walked into her room. "Okay Garnet. I be right there." Pearl said. She turned to me. "[whispers] Do you think she knows?"

I turned my head toward her."[sigh] No. She knows somethings going on, but she not sure. For now, let's be more careful about this." I grabbed her hand. "Okay?"

She kisses me on my lips. "Whatever you say,My Love."

"[Amethyst's voice] I'm gonna guess y'all don't know the meaning of the word 'careful'."

We stared, in shock, at Amethyst. Who was sitting on the couch, completing unnoticed by us ,up-until-now.

"I need to talk to you Steven. Alone."

I looked at Pearl. "[whispers] What should I do?"

"[whispers] Just go over there, but don't let her try anything. I gotta go talk to Garnet." She kisses on the cheek. "Good luck."

"You too." I said letting Pearl on the floor gently.

I walk over to talk to Amethyst, who was laughing.

"Well, I guess you like smarties."

"Shut up Amethyst. What did you want to talk about?"

"Sit down. I'm not going to bit."

 _'That not what I'm worried your going to do.'_ I thought to myself.

I decided to just sit down, & get this over with. I made sure to keep my distance with Amethyst, but she dragged me over towards her.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I should have never forced you to kiss me. I thought you were playing hard to get."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

There was a awkward silence for about 5 seconds. Amethyst broke this silence.

"So... How long have you dating Pearl?"

"About a month starting tomorrow."

"That's nice."

I began to blush. Amethyst noticed this, because she asked, "Y'all haven't been... you know? Have you?"

"Actually...Yes. We have."

Amethyst got this expression on her face. It was a mix of jealousy & shocked. "No way, when was the last time?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll Garnet."

"Fine. I-it about two hours ago. Okay?!"

"Really?! That's just... Wow!"

"So you wouldn't tell Garnet?"

"No your secret save with me. For now."

"Thanks."I got up toward the door, to leave. Amethyst stopped me.

"Hey, Steven."

"Yeah?"

"Don't blow this. And don't hurt her, or you'll get hurt. Okay?"

"Yeah." I walked out.


	8. Caught(Pearl)

**POV: Pearl; Scene: Garnet's room**

I walked in the her room. Garnet had setup a table with two chairs, but she wasn't sitting down. She stood in a corner on the other side of the room.

"Sit down, Pearl." She said in a stern voice. "We have to talk."

"Sure. What do you want to know?" I did my best to play it cool, but on the inside was scared that she was going to kill if she found out what Steven & I did.

"I want to know what's up with you & Steven."

"Nothing's going on." i protested.

"Pearl...!" i realized there was one point in lying. I decided to tell her what I thought she needed to know.

"Okay. This what happened, I..."

"No. Show me. With your projector. And don't skip anything. I want to see everything."

"Everything?!"

"Now, Pearl!"

I gave in. I showed her everything. Including things I wouldn't enjoy showing( If know what I mean). When I finished, Garnet was in shock.

"Garnet I.."

"No words. I'm surprised at what you did, Pearl. disappointed..." I hang my head in shame. "...but happy for you." She walked up to me, & hugged me." You finally found someone that love as much you love them."

I started to cry. "Pearl stop crying."

"I'm sorry. So your not upset?"

"I'm not sure how to feel about this one. It like the mix of happy, anger, joy, disgust. It mixed."

"Okay? So what's going to happen?"

"I'll let you continue this relationship. But don't mess up."

"Okay." Al though I was playing it cool, as soon I jumped into Steven's arms, I cried into my lover's embrace.

 **The End. For real this time.**


	9. Shout Out

**YO! Shout out to;**

 **8BitNaga,**

 **123gman,**

 **Chaotic Hero,**

 **Frisgames,**

 **Gill1313,**

 **Hero X,**

 **Idontknowwhyimhere286,**

 **Majoo1Abraham,**

 **Niphelie-um,**

 **SpaceMineral,**

 **Things from the imagination,**

 **Wariora,**

 **booksfic13582,**

 **otaku-jack,**

 **thomasponyfan1,**

 **three1996,**

 **killerxhunter14,**

 **khazarulaizzat,**

 **cashmanmoney30,**

 **Ivy P. Fazbear,**

 **Ambjr01,**

 **Twaifu,**

 **R bunkins**

 **SpaceMineral,**

 **& all the guest who read my stories.**

 **If y'all have any request for Steven Universe fanfic, send through private message(prefered), or Review.**

 **;D**


End file.
